The present invention relates to the field of eyeglasses, and particularly rimless eyeglasses, where connection is made between the hinged portion of the temple and the eyeglass lenses, preferably plastic lenses, and also a connection is made between the bridge and the eyeglass lenses.
Eyeglasses have been available for many centuries. Over time, the design of eyeglasses have varied considerably according to fashion and taste.
Modern day eyeglass lenses are available in a rimless variety; without an eyeglass lens enclosing frame or rim. In these designs, eyeglass lenses are secured directly to the hinge portion of the temple and to the bridge by various arrangements.
An advantageous arrangement for securing eyeglass lenses to the hinge portions of the temples and to the bridge of the frame will be described. By the present invention, each eyeglass lens includes two holes located adjacent to the peripheral edge where the hinge portion of the temple and the bridge will be secured to the eyeglass lens. At each of these holes, a threaded bolt secured at one end respectively to the hinge portion of the temple and the bridge passes through the hole and through an elastomer cushioning ring for engagement with a nut assembly on an opposite side of the eyeglass lens. Each of the hinge portions of the temples and the bridge portions include two projecting teeth in the shape of pyramids for engaging with, penetrating into and rigidly holding the eyeglass lens which is preferably made of plastic when the nut assembly is tightened on the threaded bolt.
The hinge portions of the temples and the portions of the bridge which engage the eyeglass lenses may be aligned at any angle with respect to the lenses as long as the two projecting teeth engage the lenses and the threaded bolt is able to pass through the pre-drilled hole located on opposite edges on each eyeglass lens. Accordingly, the crossbar on which the two projecting teeth are located may be aligned vertically or horizontally or at any angle in between.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rimless eyeglass frame with the lenses secured to hinge portions of the temples and to the bridge by a threaded bolt and nut assembly.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a rimless eyeglass frame with the lenses secured to hinge portions of the temples and to the bridge by a threaded bolt and nut assembly with the hinge portions and bridge including two projecting teeth at each connection to the eyeglass lenses.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a rimless eyeglass frame with the lenses secured to hinge portions of the temples and to the bridge by a threaded bolt and nut assembly with the hinge portions and bridge including two projecting teeth at each connection to the eyeglass lenses and with the projecting teeth gripping the eyeglass lenses and helping to secure them in place.
These and other objects of the invention, as well as many of the intended advantages thereof, will become more readily apparent when reference is made to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.